Wolves at the Gate
"Wolves at the Gate" is the third story arc of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight series of comic books, a continuation of the television series of the same name, and is written by Drew Goddard. Plot Part 1 At night, Xander and Renee observe a pack of wolves lingering by the moor. Willow arrives at the castle with Andrew, who sends himself off to bed right away, just as Willow is attacked by a mysterious woman shrouded in fog. Meanwhile, Buffy and Satsu talk together in bed, following a surprising one-night stand. Though she says she had a wonderful night and seems happy, Buffy asks that Satsu not tell anybody about their experience. Satsu immediately agrees, but the secret does not last long as Xander suddenly walks in to report to Buffy that wolves are outside the castle. Soon, Renee, Andrew, and Dawn each make their entrance in the room reporting increasing signs of trouble. All are flabbergasted about who they find in Buffy's bed, Xander enough so that he decides he must be dreaming. He sits down saying he's had this dream before and they just need to wait for Willow to turn up. Willow then crashes through the ceiling, and proclaims that they are under attack, before also asking why Buffy is naked in bed with Satsu. Whilst the Slayers are busy battling wolves, panthers, and swarms of bees, a lone wolf transmogrifies into fog and breaches the armory. Transforming back into a man, he heads straight for the Scythe. Another man joins him, but before they can escape, Buffy sends the thief flying with a punch. He is revealed to be a vampire, and distracts Buffy long enough to allow the other man to transform into a panther and escape with the Scythe. The Scoobies are left dumbfounded as the attack ends with all the enemies retreating into fog and animal form, and Buffy realizes they face a great new threat, especially considering that their enemies now have the Scythe. However, all is not completely lost, as Xander recognizes these powers and flies in his helicopter with Renee. They arrive at a castle and are greeted by an old friend: Dracula. Xander calls him Master, revealing that he is still under Dracula's thrall. Cover gallery Image:BuffyS8-12.jpg|Part 1 Image:BuffyS8-13.jpg|Part 2 Image:BuffyS8-14.jpg|Part 3 Image:BuffyS8-15.jpg|Part 4 Production Writing and Artwork Writer Drew Goddard previously worked for the television series' last season, penning numerous episodes such as "Selfless", "Conversations with Dead People", and "Dirty Girls". Canonical issues :See also: canon This series has been described as 'canon' by both Whedon and various commentators. As the creator of Buffy, Joss Whedon's association with Buffyverse story is often linked to how canonical the various stories are. Since Whedon is writing this story, it will be seen as a continuation of the official continuity established by Buffy and Angel. This may mean it contradicts information given in the previously released non-canonical Queen of the Slayers, and it could potentially contradict the upcoming novel, Dark Congress. Timing *Intended to be set after BtVS's seventh season. The precise timing of this arc is currently uncertain. Variant covers Image:BuffyS8-12variant.jpg|Part 1 Image:BuffyS8-13variant.jpg|Part 2 Image:BuffyS8-14variant.jpg|Part 3 Image:BuffyS8-15variant.jpg|Part 4 References External links *JOSS WHEDON: BUFFY #12 AND THE WHOLE SERIES *SCOTT ALLIE BREAKS DOWN BUFFY’S BIG DAY (OR NIGHT?) Category:Season Eight